


Слова не нужны

by Puhospinka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Mini, Rating: PG13, Romance, Slash, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-09 19:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11111307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puhospinka/pseuds/Puhospinka
Summary: Шимизу попросила кое-что занести Кагеяме. Очень удачно, Хината и сам собирался зайти





	Слова не нужны

**Author's Note:**

> Фик был написан на Майский Хайкью-фест 2017 на diary.ru  
> Бета — Toryia

— Хината, — негромкий оклик заставил притормозить у дверей клубной комнаты. Шимизу улыбалась, и опыт говорил Хинате, что сейчас она о чем-нибудь попросит. Не то чтобы Хината был против, он всегда с удовольствием помогал — и ей, и Ячи-сан, но именно сейчас у него было одно неотложное дело.

— Ты не собираешься случайно к Кагеяме? — Шимизу поправила прядь волос и снова улыбнулась. О. Хината широко улыбнулся в ответ. Вообще-то он как раз раздумывал, какой бы предлог изобрести, чтобы притащиться к этому заболевшему придурку. Идиот. Кретин. Гррр.

— А что? Могу зайти, — Хината поправил ремень сумки.

— Такеда-сенсей просил передать ему задания, на следующей неделе будет тест, — сказала Шимизу. — А мне нужно на дополнительные занятия, не хотелось бы опаздывать. — Как будто не она задержалась после окончания тренировки, потому что машина с новым спортинвентарем запаздывала.

Хината поднял большой палец.

— Все сделаю в лучшем виде, этот идиот получит свои задания во что бы то ни стало.

— Тебя этот тест тоже касается, — лениво заметил Цукишима, проходя мимо. К счастью для него, у Хинаты было слишком хорошее настроение.

— Если хочешь что-нибудь передать Кагеяме — например, как ты по нему скучаешь — я в твоем распоряжении, — радостно крикнул он Цукишиме.

А тот только закатил глаза:

— По нашему Королю скучаешь тут ты один. Идем, Ямагучи.

Ямагучи тихо рассмеялся и помахал на прощание:

— Передавай ему от нас привет.

Раздражение, нахлынувшее было со словами Цукишимы, растаяло, и Хината помахал в ответ. А Цукишима — ну, что взять с человека, которому в детстве засунули в задницу лыжную палку да так и оставили.

Шимизу, доставшая тем временем увесистую стопку листов — ой-ой-ой, Хинате это тоже нужно знать?! — поправила очки и сказала:

— Здесь полный курс материалов. Такеда-сенсей сказал, что тест будет по пятому разделу, но лучше бы знать и остальное. Все равно Кагеяме заняться нечем.

Хината торопливо выхватил бумаги, кое-как затолкал в сумку, кинул на прощание:

— Не беспокойтесь! — И припустил по дорожке, чтобы поскорее добежать до велосипеда. Если поторопиться, можно успеть добраться до Кагеямы за полчаса. А еще, если быстро-быстро крутить педали, не останется мыслей на всякую ерунду. Вроде того, как выкинуть из головы слова Цукишимы, зачем надо срочно увидеть Кагеяму и почему так сохнет во рту, когда он обо всем этом думает. Или наоборот — старательно не думает.

Хината затормозил на повороте, пропуская вереницу первогодок — маленькие, с одинаковыми рюкзаками и шляпами, они напоминали белые грибочки. Едва путь освободился, Хината снова налег на педали.

Еще он старательно не думал о том, что была вероятность — совсем крошечная! — что заболел Кагеяма из-за того, как закончился их последний разговор. Точнее, никак не закончился. То есть, закончился, но не совсем… Аааа! Хината сильнее заработал ногами, разгоняясь с горки и вписываясь в поворот так круто, что велосипед почти лег на землю.

Они тогда остались после тренировки — побросать немного мяч. А когда закончили, то оказалось, что силы закончились как-то вдруг и сразу. Запирали зал и клубную комнату, кажется, на последнем вздохе, и, не сговариваясь, рухнули прямо на ступенях лестницы. Сквозь редкое облако пробивался тускло-желтый свет луны, угольно-черные силуэты крон упирались в светлое небо, а плечо Кагеямы, к которому привалился Хината, было теплым.

Что ни говори, а такие моменты Хината любил больше всего. Даже больше, чем забивать. Наверное. Но в любом случае так или иначе все это было связано с Кагеямой. Хината сквозь полуопущенные ресницы следил, как медленно ползет по небу облако, Кагеяма не возражал, что его плечо используют как подушку. И Хината совершенно точно не собирался его подкалывать. А то взбесится и свалит, а так хотелось посидеть еще немножко.

Когда Кагеяма пошевелился, Хината с сожалением подумал, что вот все и закончилось, но тот лишь немного поменял положение. В общем, если вдуматься, то с Кагеямой было классно — даже когда он вел себя как придурок. Хината даже не заметил, как начал размышлять вслух. Кагеяма не шевелился, Хината воодушевился и обнаглел — устроился у него на плече поудобнее, сунул руку Кагеяме за пазуху и довольно замычал. 

Прямо над ухом раздавалось тихое дыхание, грудь Кагеямы размеренно поднималась и опускалась, а желудок щекотало предвкушение чего-то хорошего, чего-то необыкновенного и удивительного. Так бывает, когда на Рождество ждешь подарков, а потом утром бежишь под елку и находишь там даже то, о чем и не просил.

И когда Кагеяма поднял руку и взъерошил Хинате волосы на макушке, это был как тот самый подарок, о котором ты не просил просто потому, что не знал, что оно тебе нужно. Жесткая и тяжелая ладонь Кагеямы ощущалась непривычно, но ужасно приятно, и Хината замер. Хотелось запомнить эти ощущения, вряд ли от Кагеямы еще раз перепадет такая радость. Его рука соскользнула на плечо, стискивая, и Хината длинно выдохнул, стараясь не спугнуть момент — ну, момент чего-то важного. Облака остановились, сердце застучало сильно и быстро, и Хината потянулся к Кагеяме, вдыхая враз ставший густым воздух. Его перетряхивало мелкой, неконтролируемой дрожью, она начиналась где-то у пупка, закручивалась лентой вокруг горла и сбегала по позвоночнику.

А потом Кагеяма напрягся, резко убрал руку и вскочил. Тяжелое дыхание разрывало ночную тишину, Хинате казалось, что его разломали напополам.

— Придурок, ты чего вскочил? — удалось выговорить с третьего раза.

Кагеяма быстро наклонился, схватил сумку и так же быстро отшатнулся. В полутьме его глаза на белом-белом лице казались черными провалами. Хината схватил его за рукава и вздрогнул, когда Кагеяма с силой отбросил его руку.

— Сам придурок. Не прикасайся ко мне. И не вздумай тащиться за мной! — крикнул он уже из темноты, а Хината, оглушенный, остался сидеть на месте.

— Я и не собирался, — растерянно сказал он в темноту и посмотрел на зажатые в кулаке ключи от зала. Вдалеке слышался плеск воды, но Хината все сидел и сидел, пока не прошла идиотская дрожь. 

Идиотом Хината не был. И именно поэтому не торопился делать выводы. 

А на следующий день Кагеяма заболел. Ну что за тупица. Наверняка сунул голову под струю холодной воды.

Хината тяжело вздохнул и притормозил около магазина. Раз Кагеяма болеет, то, наверное, не очень хорошо приезжать с пустыми руками? Пересчитывая имеющуюся наличность, Хината усиленно думал, что бы такого купить. Вот чего бы ему самому захотелось? Но последний раз Хината болел так давно, что не мог вспомнить ничего особенного. Разве что всегда хотелось пить. Нацу болела совсем недавно, но она есть и пить вообще не хотела, зато хотела, чтобы с ней сидели, держали за руку и рассказывали истории. Как маленькой.

Так ничего и не решив, Хината купил бутылку фруктового молока и немного яблок. Молоко Кагеяма пьет в любое время суток, а яблоки не пропадут, съест их потом. Цепляя сумку на раму велосипеда. Хината поколебался и вытащил телефон. Надо все-таки предупредить. И набрал сообщение.

Трезвонить в дверь Кагеямы пришлось долго. Так долго, что, рассердившись, Хината скинул еще одно сообщение:

«ИДИОТ ЕСЛИ НЕ ОТКРОЕШ БУДУ СИДЕТЬ ПОД ДВЕРЬЮ ДОУТРА!!!!!!»

И только после этого раздался звук отпираемого замка. Кагеяма выглядел паршиво, но Хината был слишком сердит, чтобы жалеть этого придурка. Когда Кагеяма посторонился, Хината шагнул внутрь, стянул кроссовки с курткой и буркнул, сунув ему в руку пакет:

— Это тебе. А задания у меня в сумке, вытащу — отдам.

— Какие еще задания? — едва слышно и сипло спросил Кагеяма, и Хината посмотрел на него внимательно.

— Даааа, Кагеяма-кун, — приторно-сочувственно прощебетал он, — выглядишь неважно.

— Сейчас получишь у меня, дебил, — но угроза получилась какой-то жалкой. Еще бы, на ногах еле держится. Кажется, Кагеяма и сам это понимал. — Так что за задания?

— Такеда-сенсей сказал, что на следующей неделе тест. Чтобы все сдали. А кто не сдаст, тот никогда в жизни не выйдет на площадку. Поэтому я принес.

— Понятно, — Кагеяма поплелся куда-то по коридору, и Хината припустил за ним.

— А что?

— Ничего, — Кагеяма толкнул дверь в свою комнату, и Хината с любопытством огляделся: обычная комната, все аккуратно и чисто, бардак только на кровати… — Я думал…

— Что? — спросил Хината, когда Кагеяма заткнулся.

— Ничего, — отрезал тот и подошел к кровати.

Одеяло еще держало форму, видимо, Кагеяма лежал, завернувшись, на столике рядом стоял стакан с молоком, уже подернувшийся пленкой, куча бутылочек с угрожающими наклейками, пачка разномастных блистеров с таблетками, несколько ампул и упаковка одноразовых шприцев.

— Тебе даже уколы делают? — содрогнулся Хината и неловко потоптался, сунув руку в сумку. Может, все-таки зря он сказал про задания. Может, лучше честно признаться, что все равно собирался к нему.

— Витамины и еще какую-то фигню, — Кагеяма сморщился. — И вообще это не твое дело. Давай свои задания и проваливай.

— Ложись уже, Дохлояма-кун, а я с тобой немного посижу. Когда Нацу болела, она все время просила, чтобы с ней кто-нибудь побыл.

— Я тебе не первоклашка, — Кагеяма зябко поежился и забрался под одеяло, натягивая сразу до ушей, отвернулся к стене и проворчал: — Задания положи на стол, дверь за собой просто захлопни.

Его нахохлившаяся макушка при этом выглядела такой несчастной, что уходить совершенно не хотелось. Хината вздохнул, открыл сумку и принялся доставать листы. 

— Некоторые помялись, ничего?

— Угу, — едва слышно раздалось из-под одеяла. 

Ну вот. Хината окончательно растерялся. Обычно они с Кагеямой легко и просто выясняли отношения — достаточно было побегать, или попробивать его пасы, или пихнуть хорошенько. Это был их способ поддерживать друг друга, помогать или говорить: «Ты классный!» Что делать вот с этим Кагеямой, Хината решительно не представлял.

— Эй, Кагеяма, — позвал он, сжимая кулаки.

— Ну чего еще?

— Имей в виду, я сейчас лягу рядом с собой.

Вообще-то по-хорошему, в джинсах не стоило — хоть они и были чистыми, но если раздумывать, как правильно, то ничего не сделаешь.

— Что? — заторможенно отозвался Кагеяма, а Хината решительно забрался на кровать, вытянулся и крепко обнял Кагеяму, прижимаясь грудью к его спине.

Дурацкий жар чувствовался даже вот так — через одеяло и в одежде. Какая же у него температура? Надо было посмотреть на градусник.

— Хината, идиотина!..

— Лежи смирно, Кагеяма-без-мозгов-кун, — твердо ответил Хината. — раз уж ты оказался таким тупым, что умудрился заболеть, тебе придется терпеть. Понял?

Кагеяма весь закаменел, и Хината неловко провел ладонью ему по плечу.

— Ничего не говори, ладно? — попросил он. — Давай просто полежим.

— Д-да. — чуть запинаясь ответил Кагеяма и снова застыл. А через некоторое время сказал неохотно: — Я хочу перевернуться на другой бок.

— Давай, — Хината немного отодвинулся, чувствуя, как ворочается Кагеяма, и через мгновенье оказался с ним нос к носу.

— Ты оказывается такой милый, когда болеешь, — не удержался Хината, разглядывая длинные черные ресницы, оказавшиеся так близко, едва заметный шрам на переносице — наверное, совсем давний, раньше Хината его не замечал. Губы у Кагеямы были обветренные и искусанные, влажные волосы слиплись на лбу.

Хината вдыхал запах пота, отдающий чем-то лекарственным, и думал, что бывают моменты, когда слова только мешают. Вот взять, например, тот их вечер. Если бы они говорили, все было бы не то и не так. Или сейчас — слова казались тяжелыми глыбами, которые ворочались на языке. Но молчать все равно не получалось.

— Я, вообще-то, и сам собирался к тебе, так что с заданиями просто так совпало, — сознался он, и Кагеяма вдруг разом как-то расслабился, и даже дыхание его стало мягче. 

— Ну и ладно, — буркнул он, закрывая глаза, и Хината улыбнулся.

— Ага.

Хотелось сделать то же самое, что и Кагеяма тогда, но он никак не решался. Рука казалась неподъемной, а сама идея — глупой. Но Хината все-таки запустил пальцы Кагеяме в волосы и поворошил. Жесткие и немного влажные у корней. Наверное, из-за температуры.

— Если бы ты не был таким дураком, сейчас бы не валялся тут, — проворчал Хината. — Играть без тебя скучно, и вообще без тебя как-то не так.

Дыхание у Кагеямы стало медленнее и ровнее, Хината продолжал поглаживать его по голове, следя, как все реже подрагивают ресницы. Кончики пальцев покалывало, а комнату кружило, как будто Хината совсем ничего не весил.

— Упрямый придурок, — прошептал он, приблизившись к лицу Кагеямы так близко, что на губах ощущалось его дыхание. И коснулся кончиком носа его, потерся, чувствуя, как в желудке лопаются легкие-прелегкие пузырьки.

Кагеяма шевельнулся, ресницы дрогнули, и он приоткрыл глаза, глядя сонно и как-то рассеянно.

Ууупс. Хината зажмурился. А потом осторожно открыл глаза. Врать, что он не хотел ничего такого, он не собирался. Но и что говорить — не знал. Взгляд у Кагеямы был серьезный и немного грустный.

— Эй, — выговорил Хината. — Что за грустную морду ты скорчил?

— Вечно ты сначала делаешь, а потом думаешь, — сказал Кагеяма, а Хината почувствовал, что еще совсем немного — и он разулыбается как последний идиот.

— Но в этот раз я хорошо подумал, — заявил он.

Кагеяма нахмурился. Моргнул. Хината смотрел на морщинку между бровями и думал, что потрогать ее пальцем — уж очень дурацкая идея.

— Что ты несё…

Оказывается, Кагеяму так легко заткнуть. Хината провел пальцем ему по переносице еще раз. 

— Я не… — снова начал Кагеяма.

— Заткнись, — посоветовал ему Хината. — Ладно?

— Ну, — щеки Кагеямы начал медленно заливать румянец. — Я… В смысле… ладно, — сдался он, выпростал из-под одеяла горячую руку и подгреб Хинату к себе с такой силой, что тот едва не задохнулся.

— Эй, я тебе не плюшевая игрушка, — пробубнил Хината куда-то под мышку, стараясь, чтобы прозвучало недовольно, но, кажется, все вышло совсем наоборот. И Кагеяма стиснул его крепче. 

— Спббчпшл, — пробубнил он в ответ.

— А? — Хината еще раз погладил его по переносице — морщинка давно разгладилась, но ему просто нравилось это.

— Спасибо, что пришел, — прошептал Кагеяма.

— Спи, а я тут полежу, ладно? — прошептал в ответ Хината. 

— Ты ведь знаешь, да? — Кагеяма приподнял край одеяла, и Хината, поколебавшись, нырнул внутрь, прижимаясь к пылающему жаром телу.

— Ага, — ответил он. И добавил, крепко обнимая и касаясь губами шеи: — Ну, теперь ты тоже знаешь, да?

Кагеяма кивнул.

— Сейчас тебе надо поспать, — начал рассуждать Хината, — чтобы быстрее поправиться. А потом мы можем посмотреть какую-нибудь передачу, или поиграть, или разобрать те задания — Такеда-сенсей обещал спустить с нас шкуру…

Хината говорил и говорил, Кагеяма сначала кивал, потом его глаза снова закрылись, и он начал дремать. Хината замер по полуслове и вздохнул. Прижался губами к шраму на переносице и тоже закрыл глаза.

Ничего страшного, если он поспит тоже, правда? Кагеяма едва заметно улыбнулся во сне, и кровать снова уплыла куда-то из-под Хинаты. Ааа, нельзя быть таким, таким, таким…

А потом они проснутся, и у них будет куча всего. Покруче, чем подарки на Рождество.


End file.
